


Christmas fic 2017

by Misskrose



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose
Summary: Reposting this one by itself as I detailed all of my RTRI that had real people
Relationships: David (Camp Camp)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Christmas fic 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this one by itself as I detailed all of my RTRI that had real people

All of the camper where asleep. And you and David were bundled up as it had just snowed earlier that morning. As they two of you walked around the camp the quiet was a nice refreshing change from the business of dealing with the camper’s antics all day. It was cute watching David’s childlike wonder at the snow below your feet and the stars above you. You were so busy watching David you missed a puddle on the ground that had frozen. You slipped and fell backwards into a snowbank.  
“Y/N are you alright?” David asked as he walked over to you he also slipped on the puddle and fell face first into the snowbank. You giggled as David pushed himself out of the snow. He often you a hand once he was out of the snow but you snook your head.  
“I’m going to be a snow angel first.”  
“But you’re already a snow angel.” David said and you blushed that. You started to move your arms and legs back and forth. David laid back down next to you and started making his own snow angel. Once you're both done making snow angels he helps you out of the snow. You hair was now a mess and filled with snow. David moved a loose strand of hair out of your face and you blushed a little.  
“Hey David did you mean what you said about me already being a snow angel?” you asked as the two of you headed back to the cabins.  
“Well yeah Y/N you’re so kind hearted and your smile lights up the room.” you smiled and blushed a bit at his words.  
“You really think that?”  
“Absolutely!” He said as he gently took your hand. You rested your head on his shoulder as the two of you reached the constler cabins.  
“Hey David do you want to go on date in town sometime?”  
“Yeah I’d like that.” he said. You headed off to your cabin.  
“Night David.”  
“Goodnight Y/N.” You were out of eyesight but David was still standing there.  
“David’s got a girlfriend!” Nikki yelled from a bush behind where David stood.  
“Fuck Nikki what part of being quite do you not understand!” Max yelled at Nikki. David laughed as he walked over to the bush.  
“Now Max Nikki go back to bed.” David said as he stood in front of the two kids.  
“Oh ok.” Nikki said. “But is Y/N you’re girlfriend now?”  
“I hope so.” David said blushing a little.


End file.
